


蝶烬

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: -Year 2007-很久以后，当我想起当年疯了一般爱他的自己，偶尔也会，重回纯真的心地。-Year 2009-“人心真奇怪，变得好快。”敏政说，伸手抱住薰让他压在自己身上，“我以为我已经不爱你了。”-Year 2013-薰才发现敏政美丽的黑眼睛里染上的神秘，是源于他们前方那暗色的、难以捉摸的梦的暴动...





	1. Maggots

很久以后，当我想起当年疯了一般爱他的自己，偶尔也会，重回纯真的心地。  
好像一瞬间，被泪水洗去许多沾污的尘迹，身体变得飘忽轻盈。下一瞬间现实又远非如此，我坐在LIVE HOUSE肮脏的地板上，他手指间拨弄着吉他，零落的音符随着烟灰一起抖落。我意识到自己只是睁眼看着他，又做了很久以前的那个梦。  
不真实的梦……那时候我对他的追逐，一直令他烦恼。也许烦恼，因为他总是擅长不着痕迹的把穷追不舍的我一下子推至很远。或者是性格使然，或者是凭靠比我年长三岁的经验。  
“敏，很晚了，先回去睡吧。”细弦温柔的振动，出口是头也不抬的冷淡。  
“又不是小孩子了，薰。”望着他按动琴弦的手指，我可以想象当时的自己，心绪也似这紧绷于指板上的银弦般，任由他指腹的动作肆意牵扯。  
“而且，我在等的又不是你。”我刁着烟，努力让自己挂上轻率的微笑。嘴角叫人迷惑的上扬三分，便能轻易忘记那郁积在胸口宣泄不掉的疼痛，剪不断的悲哀妄念……那个人，是时候该出现了。快点出现吧，快来救我吧！我在心里几乎尖叫着呐喊。除此之外，我不知道还能用什么与他的冷漠相抗衡。  
LIVE HOUSE昏暗的光线，尼古丁分子在曲终人散后变得寂寞的空气里漂浮，郁结汗水的味道。也许是沉默压抑得叫人透不过气来，我感觉自己会在这场等待中耗尽心力。  
当左手食指与中指的关节被烟卷灼人的热度逼近，那熟悉的身影终于出现在转角处的晦暗里。淡黄的头发是一处带着倦意的张扬，周身萦绕不可接近的气氛，却似找不到归途的孩子般无措。  
“啊……你还在啊。”固执的嘴唇，吐出温暖的句子。  
“等你呀，”我笑，嘴角的弧度极甜。拍拍烟灰站起来，“回家吧。”  
走过他跟前，我终于做到在他面前握住另一个人的手。指温冰凉，被握在掌心的手指僵了一下。  
“京，路上小心。”薰抬头看了他一眼，我不知道那视线是否也有扫过我。  
“……哦。”身后京低低的应着，我不知道，是否也有习惯性的别开即将相触的眼神。

这是站在往昔的帷幕前早就预想到的重逢，稍为偏离轨道的交错，我那早已踏上平行线的安稳生活因为京固执的坚持好像一线流光滑入黑暗桎梏，帷幕后面的伤口依然溃烂着，蛆虫蠢蠢欲动。  
他把我拉回那个世界时就应该知道，绝望会比爱意更快的侵蚀我。  
我像要逃离它们似的快步走在深夜的街道上，夜风镇静着头脑。意识到身边的脚步正努力跟上我不近人情的步伐，我调整着缓慢下来。  
“今天添的伤口比较多，都止血了吗？” 我想我现在更应该把注意力放在某些物理的伤痛上，我转脸问京。  
“嗯……已经没关系了。”京垂下眼，掩盖住被我问及LIVE上的自虐伤口时不自觉显露出的张皇表情。  
性格而言京是绝对不会按照别人说的“正确”去做，可这根深蒂固的叛逆在不经意的温柔面前，会意想不到的软化下来。了然这一切的我，每每看到他垂下眼睛的样子，便生出一种好像看到自己一样的怜惜。  
我想吻他，于是我就吻了。把他压在霓虹熄灭的橱窗玻璃上。京没有拒绝，也许是忘记了。  
“Toshiya你……跟薰讲了什么？”  
他终于还是问我。  
“没有，我说我在等你。”  
贸然诉说出口的思念，听上去是这样叫人难过。  
握在手心的指头被悄悄抽走了。京用那双因接吻而湿润却从不受蒙蔽的眼睛望向我。我的小情人，总是太诚实的不懂得任何妥协与退让。  
“……我不会喜欢你撒这种谎的，Toshiya。”  
可是你把我拖回这个该死的地方时，根本就不在乎我撒不撒谎。

 

27.8.07——《蝶烬》


	2. Can't resist, down to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Aerosmith - Cryin’

原敏政想起当初与新仓薰相遇的情形，总觉得有什么地方弄错了。  
对方是比自己年长的吉他手，黑色的风衣瘦削的身形打一照面便是一股成熟逼人的气质。  
这么说，初遇的时候应该是深秋。敏政想。  
也许这许多年过去，敏政仍清晰记得的，只有薰犀利的眼神，和在风中翻飞的一缕紫色长发。

「如果薰是女孩子就好了」这样的念头后来出现过好几次。几乎代替「美人」两字解释当时自己怦怦的心跳和手心颤抖的紧张感。  
再后来，敏政已不介意这种问题。

在开启的门扉后再度看见薰那张脸时敏政有种想逃的冲动。虽然之前他已在楼下来来回回做了不下半小时的心理建设，甚至坐着电梯上下了两次，让他觉得自己像个白痴。门后新仓薰清冷的气息随着珀色视线一起向敏政投注过来，一如初见时的惊鸿一瞥，敏政身上的薄衫在穿堂风里轻轻晃。  
“我忘带钥匙了……”敏政僵持的表情，不似多年前习惯的嬉笑卖乖，有些无奈的别扭着。  
“……”  
走廊里寒冷的气流令敏政适时扭头打了个喷嚏。「寒流将于今日夜间袭击本市，预计明日降温达到11至13度，请市民做好防寒保暖工作……」薰身后传来电视新闻的播报声。

“吓了我一跳，虽说住得这样近，但是你很少来……”门后是一个昏暗的狭小世界，逼仄，温暖。敏政阖上门的瞬间感觉好像要被它吞噬。狭窄的门廊和敏政很久以前来过的一次一样，布置都没有什么变化。「…强冷空气约滞留2日，日后将逐步回暖……」电视机被薰按掉，没了声音。壁灯昏黄的薄光中，敏政盯着薰颈后剪短了又留长的褐色发尾。记得初见时的那一缕紫发，在自己称赞好看后的第二天便被剪掉，来不及挽留的，发丝漂染成枯叶的颜色，翻飞了那一季叫人心碎的隆冬。  
“只是忘带钥匙吗，怎么这样马虎呀……”薰依旧不着痕迹的寒暄着，见敏政不算见外的坐到床沿。薰顿了一下，抿起唇，忍不住逗弄敏政那一脸僵硬的别扭表情：“我以为，你不会再想见到我。”  
敏政垮下脸来。  
“……好吧，我失恋了！”敏政扑到床上，咬牙切齿把脸埋起来，“喔他妈的，我的心好痛啊。”  
万事不过是开头难罢了。  
“啊？你说真的？？”  
“真的…”  
这下倒换薰的脸抽筋。“你不是吧，这么多年还没学乖么？我想你起码早该有从良的觉悟。”  
敏政抬起脸来，下巴尖搁在枕头上。他这样子又是薰见惯的表情了，孩子似的。“拜托，我的劫难又不只你新仓薰一个。我这辈子也不可能只死在你一个人手里吧。”  
“呃…你说话别这么恶心行不行？”  
“没办法，一看到你我就想起我的青春期。”  
“喔，悲惨的青春。”薰点了烟，对话滑向久违的抬杠模式。  
“也没多悲惨……不过是痛得很清醒。现在，又变得不清醒了。”  
“对方是，女人？男人？”  
“很重要吗？别问你根本不上心的事，你这伪君子。”  
“好吧，那问我上心的事……”薰难得好脾气的接话，一手撑在敏政旁边，MILD SEVEN的烟雾倾近了，“原君，哪样比较疼？”薰微眯着眼睛，认真而又玩味的笑意，“五分钟前，你才又心疼过。”  
混帐！敏政低头暗暗骂了句。然后他抬起眼来，笑得好看：  
“跟你比较疼，薰。”

薰揉乱敏政的头发说他可以在这里呆到冷空气过去再走，毕竟把敏政赶到街上冻死这种没人性的事情就算是他新仓薰也做不出来。敏政坐在床上，这间拥挤的屋子相较记忆里的变化只是挤了更多的CD和乐谱。书架，床头柜，壁橱……几乎每个地方都被温暖的音符交织簇拥着。  
“你最近有作什么曲吗？弹来听听~”敏政随手抽了一本乐谱。  
“想听去店里买CD。”乐谱被薰收走。  
“小气。”  
魔爪转向CD，拆开仔细研究着里面的歌词本和说明，薰总是听一些奇奇怪怪的东西。  
“你呢，最近有什么作品，老师来指导你一下？”  
“呵……”敏政把歌词本盖在脸上，“记得你以前教过我，纠结乐句的时候听到什么写什么就好了。可是呢，我已经很久……听不到任何东西了。”  
“已经麻木了吧？终有一天我会真的聋了，瞎了，也无法说话。就会知道所有自以为是的痛苦和幸福不过都是幻觉罢了。”  
“也不是麻木，是掏空了。和幻想一起被掏空。那时候我不会再期盼任何东西，也没有什么好让人期盼的。”  
“我不会再需要别人的体温。我不确信我还能分辨得出来。甚至那是你的，薰。”  
薰掀开敏政脸上的歌词本，看见下面一张平静的脸。“你杂念太多，和以前一样。”  
敏政偏头细细打量薰，意想不到的近距离特写，一边揣测着自己心跳的频率。“也许你说得对，我不是听不到而是听到太多。越来越吵杂。可我怎么也分不清晰。”  
他努力撑起身体，吻了一下薰的脸颊。很慢。嘴唇的触感像是吻到了苍白的雪。  
离开时薰冷冽的珀色视线，敏政第一次毫不回避的与那视线交接，长时间的撕掉彼此的伪装。他又看见萧瑟秋风中，薰耳鬓翻飞的枯叶色。  
“人心真奇怪，变得好快。”敏政说，伸手抱住薰让他压在自己身上，“我以为我已经不爱你了。”  
“当我看见你沧桑的脸，我以为我可以不爱你了。”  
“敏政，你找死吗。”  
“嘿嘿…”敏政笑着把脸埋进薰胸口，“这样真舒服，很好闻……”  
这是他曾经梦寐以求的身体接触。敏政呼吸着笼罩自己的淡淡烟草味和名为新仓薰的独特气息，觉得莫名心安。  
他还是听到许多嘈杂的声音，但他都不理会了，数着薰沉稳的心跳，一直睡过去。

第二天气温果然下降了10多度。裹在被子里敏政吵着要吃火锅。不知是前一晚太累（根本就没做什么）还是太安心，敏政一觉睡到中午，醒来时薰早起来了。根本没看到薰的睡颜，敏政心里有点小别扭。再加上薰也不是会守在敏政旁边温柔叫他起床的类型，自然醒的敏政第一眼看见薰坐在电脑前调吉他的背影，只觉得自己被冷落了。  
薰找来暖炉，煮下食材。幸好冰箱里的储备还算充裕，不必特地出门去买。  
敏政坐下来吃了两口，又放下筷子。  
“你干嘛？”  
“唔…我没食欲。”  
“你…刚才吵着要吃火锅的是谁？！”薰看着一桌子自己一个人怎么也不可能吃完的菜，有掐死敏政的冲动。  
“我失恋嘛！食欲不好。”敏政撑着脸。  
“你几岁？还给我来这套。”  
“对不起我也不想的……就是吃不下呀。”  
薰叹了口气，拿了小碗夹了些冬菇、牛肉、花椰菜什么的递到敏政面前，“起码吃一点。”  
“薰……”敏政隔着桌子可怜巴巴望向薰，“我喜欢吃甜的。”  
“少罗嗦！不喜欢吃就别吃！”终于暴走。  
是你自己盯着我叫我吃的呀……敏政用筷子戳着碗里的肉肉。

新仓薰之所以被称为恶魔的原因，当原敏政看着他从容不迫的从冰箱里拿出一管超市赠送的草莓酱并全数挤在敏政面前的碗里时，再一次深刻的认识到，在薰这里作天作地是占不着任何便宜的。  
“好了别再找借口了，”薰冷静的说，“吃吧。”  
敏政眼睁睁看着这碗浸满了红色果酱的诡异火锅料理，欲哭无泪。

“敏政宝贝，好吃吗？”  
“…嗯……T T”

最后火锅还是煮干了。薰起身去找水壶加水，被敏政从背后环住腰。“薰……”敏政把脸埋在薰肩窝，声音闷闷的，“这不是我做的一个梦而已吗？”  
“为什么事到如今，突然变得有真实感了呢？”  
甜腻的草莓酱和牛肉火锅在齿间混合的奇怪味道，大片大片的白色水蒸汽好像雾一样充斥着房间，朦朦胧胧看不真切。  
他知道自己一直做着这样一个梦，在他第一次看见新仓薰时就无法克制的臆想。  
不是爱情，是太过憧憬。  
“薰，你总在意想不到的时候对我温柔。”  
薰推不开他了，被敏政压倒在狭小房间的床榻上。  
那时候也是一样，明明已经推开他了，却又在他低落消沉时给予安慰的回应。几乎不抱任何希望的他，像个孩子似的惊喜连连。新仓薰会是这样温柔的人吗？敏政已不再去揣测薰的真心。因为他知道薰给不起的，他要不起的，并不是自己真正想要的。  
那个萧瑟寒风中的高傲身影，那冷锐直接的视线，那成熟的，独断的，对自己想要的东西毫不迷惘也毋庸质疑的强势气息——现实中完美的理想。  
理想。  
虚构的幻像。  
现实是他不可能成为新仓薰那样。

敏政覆上薰的唇，然而他依然爱他。就像即使他放弃了音乐，也无法截止对它的爱。  
贴合着嘴唇，身体也紧密契合着，天衣无缝。敏政伏在薰身上，感觉着彼此身体每一处贴切的线条，那感觉又像是伏着幻觉。也许自己也是一具幻觉，敏政想，由气流莫名的波动聚集产生的幻觉，一具幻觉伏着另一具幻觉。  
爱上的，不过都是幻觉。

煮干的火锅发出“突突”的声音。“想做的话把火关了。”薰平静的说。  
敏政怔怔起身，长腿一撩把电线插头撩开了，不晓得想了一会什么，重又转身压倒坐起来的薰。  
身体纠缠时他不知道，还要麻木自己多少。  
好在很快，欲望的厮磨和连绵起伏的快感便代替成为带来愉悦的吗啡，理智就像被雨水冲刷到一边去的落叶。身体的取悦最终化合出精神上虚假的释怀。  
敏政眯眼看着身下的薰，汗水淌过他的眼角。整个追逐高潮的过程两人都没有闭上眼睛，微弱的视线摇曳着确认彼此。  
迷漾在这微热的醉意里，他们不断的做爱。冗长的不亚于任何一段命定的羁绊纠葛。激烈的，深沉的，温雅的，淫靡的，一次又一次。也不知过了多久，白天还是黑夜。  
累了就睡一会儿，饿了就吃一点那好像永远煮不完的火锅。敏政被薰取笑为只知道在床上满足三大欲望的人。他没心没肺的笑，就着满口火锅味凑过去寻薰的唇。  
不知何时打开的CD音响，传出九十年代叫人怀念的金属旋律，「OUR LOVE, SWEET LOVE, AIN’T LOVE…」一个充满张力与感染力的嘶哑男声激情的唱。

TILL YOU GIVE YOUR HEART AWAY.

“我该走了。”  
敏政说出这句话是在浑浑噩噩一天一夜后的早晨。说话时薰正靠在床沿写曲，寒流过去的晴好天气，铅笔注在五线谱上，拂掠满纸暖暖的阳光。  
直到敏政开门出去薰也只是低低的“嗯”了一声，专注于曲谱没有抬起头来。  
敏政在身后关上门。走廊里的空气较两天前的傍晚温暖了许多。他自然的，慢慢的，穿过安静的走廊，按了电梯按钮，乘坐同样空无一人的电梯下楼。  
外面是一个白色的世界。寒流带来的积雪和冰霜，在回暖的阳光里悄悄融化。烟雾样的水汽弥漫在视野的每个角落，肆意的模糊扭曲着，幻觉一般。  
敏政回头看了一眼薰住的公寓，他知道那个地方，门扉后面昏昧狭小温暖的梦，他再也不能回去了。  
若说那是梦，眼前这白茫茫的森罗万象也不是真实。敏政想。四周扑朔迷离的水汽似乎氲得他的眼睛也是潮湿。他又继续了之前的想法，所见、所爱、存在皆是一阵阵空气莫名波动的凝聚，是一层层水雾的凝结。  
他走进这个幻觉世界，任凭自己被汹涌的白色窒没。然后他自己也溶化了轮廓，变成同样的不可分辨的白色幻象，和它们一起蒸腾消失…

 

28.10.09——/蝶烬/ maybe the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other BGM:  
> 蜉蝣 - 過去形真実  
> Lar’c en Ciel - 真実と幻想と


	3. GHOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：  
> bottom of the death valley (2013 Ghoul version)
> 
> 2018年写09年第二章的后续，近两年有太多东西合在这一篇里写出来。KT这对在我这么多年的同人文里算是……十几年终于修成正果了，很意外，从没想到，时间是神奇的东西。
> 
> 《蝶烬》系列后面应该还有一篇，但不会再用《蝶烬》这个标题了，他们已经开始一个新阶段。
> 
> 本文开头演变自2013年听unraveling的新版bottom写的段子的开头：逐渐浮现于幽暗海水里的白骨，你又回来了。

我的爱情已如白骨，逐渐浮现于幽暗的海水中一一我不知回来的是谁……

-死谷-2013

车子停在夜里的悬崖边缘。敏政觉得讽刺，他想象过无数次和京一起开车冲过晚霞下的悬崖，如今带他来的却是薰。

没有绚烂的霞光，悬崖口只有黑色的风，掠进打开的车窗拂动敏政遮到些眼睛的黑色额发。隐约还有底下深渊遥远的浪涛声，但夜里的海，看不见。

身边薰熄了火，敏政听见他身上也许是银饰也许是金属挂件随着动作发出些声响。这男人总是很酷的，敏政记得自己以前脑子发昏时甚至觉得薰走过的脚步声和那些饰品发出的声音都很好听。他不去看如今挑金色鬈曲长发的薰，敏政知道自己欣赏他的魅力，而坐在薰身边时他已不像早年那般带着点害羞卖乖，也没有后来的别扭，似乎只是平静。

薰转脸看向敏政时直觉敏政的黑眼睛正凝视前方的黑暗，这双眼睛总被留海挡得有点暧昧，但眼光有时也很亮。敏政后面的头发削得很短，衬出多年来依然完美动人的侧影轮廓。类似的发型明明以前也是见惯的，薰却不止一次确定，这一年这样的敏政搅动着他的心绪。

感觉不知不觉已变得和以前不大一样。但是薰善于观察也善于主动去厘清头绪，“你跟他搞什么？”薰低沉的声音打破沉默。

“什么搞什么。”敏政皱着点眉，没有看薰。他似乎习惯皱眉了，淡淡的倔强，可薰觉得敏政不是在跟自己闹别扭，近几年他不太会这样。

三十七岁的敏政终于真的给人些成熟的感觉。不像敏政三十岁的时候，即使已开始刻意作出点沉稳的模样来，薰还是觉得他和二十几岁跟在自己身后的高挑小鬼没两样。虽然后来他也不跟着自己了。只转眼过了这些年，高挑小鬼变成了站在薰身边愈来愈多留住他视线的男人，看起来还是很显年轻的样貌，感觉却真的不同。薰想说敏政变强了，这应是敏政一直努力且非常期盼的，但薰也觉得，这两年敏政越来越不快乐。

真是变得成熟的男人，薰只需等待倾听便可。敏政叹了口气，垂下些眼睛再度开口：“我本以为他是我的。”黑眸好似闪动着水光，敏政随后抬手挡住，薰以为他会哭，像十几年前面对自己时那样。但是敏政没有。雕塑般骨节分明的手指抚下后，只露出敏政显得非常疲倦的脸：“跟你说过的，我失恋了。”

并不陌生的说辞，可是这次他连耍点小脾气发泄一下都没有。薰看着敏政，觉得从未见过他这么倦的模样，他可以是跟在自己身后追逐着梦想精疲力竭，却不适合这种颓丧感。薰想敏政自己肯定也不喜欢，所以那双黑眼睛里很快又显出点倔强的光，真是跟以前不同，并非薰熟悉的孩子气的倔强，敏政的眼光糅杂了类似冷酷的忧郁，沉淀的，甚至有种高贵的神秘感。薰开始明白是什么在搅动心绪，敏政在追求着什么，那样东西，其实一直以来薰都知道。

因为他一直也在敏政身前追求着。也许因为薰比敏政年长，所以薰在前面。他们在一条孤独的道路上奔跑，太过投入以致于薰不太能看到身后的敏政。也许现在敏政终于跑到薰身边了，薰才发现那双美丽的黑眼睛里染上的神秘，是源于他们前方那暗色的、难以捉摸的梦的暴动，具象来说和冷砺又迷人的音符是一样的东西。这致命的东西令早年的敏政不顾一切追逐着薰，如今薰也不可避免被他吸引。薰突然觉得他可以不管敏政烦恼的是什么人，即使敏政叹息着向他倾诉“我本以为他是我的”一一但你根本就是我的，薰想。

会产生这种念头，大概也有薰这些年来亦变得愈加成熟的缘故，他比以前更清晰地明白自己想要什么与如何去得到。薰决定从自己曾经放任的一段过往开始。“四年前，你来找我时确实说过，”薰指敏政口中的失恋，他以温和的口气说这些，“后来你怎么不来了？”

敏政看了薰一眼，他这样看人时给人一种很单纯的感觉。他没想到薰会这样提起往事，还这样直接问他。敏政想了一会儿，“你知道我用他来逃开你，我也会用你来逃开他。”他像是坦率事实，也不管薰会不会骂他，只转脸望向车窗外，淡淡哼起一段旋律。

薰熟悉那段旋律，那是敏政写的歌。

「自那个悬崖起，我就自由了…」

敏政望着悬崖顶的黑暗，觉得眼睛酸疼。你骗我，我根本不可能自由。

你不跟我一起飞，我怎么自由？

“敏弥，”耳边传来薰的声音，“你为什么逃开我？”

敏政回过头来，意外看见薰靠近的脸，他皱了点眉，不明白薰为什么会问。薰的眼神是透明的，敏政在一瞬间看见许多往昔，很年轻的时候自己对他很是迷恋，后来敏政强迫自己走开，跟自己说对薰的迷恋不过是憧憬，最终是幻觉。为什么逃开你？因为你不想要我啊。因为我不想被你影响迷失我自己，因为我不想再追着你，我想让自己拥有你没有的东西。这些敏政不会愿意说出来，而眼前这个男人不修饰甚至刻意强调岁月历练的成熟自如、沉稳气质，却比以往更能逼得敏政心乱。

真想能够摆脱他。敏政看见自己绝望的感情，他曾经不断地想挣脱。即使四年前，有一瞬间他好像得到过。但那不是的……那时的敏政认为自己很清楚，现在的敏政又觉得不分明了。那暗色的感情像是悬崖顶迷惑又诱人的黑暗，敏政想起自己做过疯狂的梦，也许此刻他应该叫薰一起下车，他们会在悬崖边失足，他抓住坠落的薰他会不会……再放开手呢？他希望自那个悬崖坠落的是他自己？是薰？还是……

他有些出神地看着薰向自己伸过手来。敏政眼里黑色的混乱是他陷入自我时容易被窥视到的东西，薰觉得并不陌生，曾经以为那是敏政年少时的不成熟，后来才发现那是敏政与生俱来的特质，直至今日泛滥成长得如此迷人。但是他看起来太伤心了，薰用手臂将敏政围住时想，薰突然明白多年前敏政说的自己总是推开他，那个时候自己确实不如现在这么想要他。薰仔细看敏政垂下眼睫的悲伤表情，两人的额头靠近着，但是敏政没再抬眼看薰。“你想哭的话就哭吧，”薰低声说，“我不会笑你的。”

然后薰不再说话，沉默却温柔地将敏政又揽进来一点。敏政似乎怔住了，过了好一会儿，才慢慢将脸埋进薰肩膀里。薰没有听见声音，敏政的身体甚至都没有抖一下，但是薰知道肩膀被眼泪沾湿了。他想起很久以前敏弥说在意自己哭的时候很丑，其实薰那个时候就知道怎样安慰他，对他说“一起加油吧”，敏弥就在自己面前哭出声了。他不觉得嫌弃，反而有些怜爱。薰抱紧了敏政，想对他说真的不必在意的，况且现在的敏政美极了。薰抱着他像是抱着自己从未料想过的另一个梦想，由巨大的梦想衍生出来的小梦想，他怎么可能不美？薰不知敏政是否明白，他感觉到敏政回抱自己的力度，是的他明白。

“…薰，薰，…”敏政抬脸唤他，轻软的声音带着泪水的咸涩像是海潮升腾时水底温暖的泡沫，虽然敏政的脸上没有让薰看见眼泪，至多只在眼眶里隐约着一点叫人心动的泪迹。敏政手指抓住薰黑色衬衫的衣领，在薰看清楚他眼里的闪烁前，送上唇来用力吻他。

也许这真是迟来的拥抱，迟来的热吻，他们不是没有吻过，但薰显然比以往更愿意夺取主动，因他的热情不比敏政少了。敏政被咬着唇瓣确认着自己敏锐的感觉，他有些走神，于是舌尖也被惩罚地咬了一下，一阵麻，敏政哼了一声。他更加确定了，抓着薰衣领的手指抚向薰散着卷发的颈后，“你这混蛋……”敏政在激吻的间隙忍不住埋怨，他们认识了十七年，为什么事到如今薰才肯这样对他？但敏政更忍不住继续吻他，聪敏如现在的敏政，其实不必再问这个为什么。

大概他们真是必须一起走了这么远的路，才会发现最初的吸引最终也使他们成长为灵魂如此契合的彼此。薰品尝着敏政的甜美，他早就知晓敏弥的这些甜美，此时却体味着远胜于诱惑的吸引力。他们在这一刻才真正爱上，不止薰，敏政亦是，自以为憧憬或是迷恋的壁垒终于倒塌，后面的薰真实又温暖，敏政也终于可以给薰同样的东西。亲吻和拥抱都饱含美妙的赞赏，描划彼此优雅又冷峻的曲线，接吻不止是愉悦，甚至感受到一种渗透心灵的抚慰。如今的他们是为对方完美而生的伴侣，沉溺其中互相占有简直是比欢愉本身更理所当然的渴望。

敏政的身体十分契合地被薰拉到身下。四年前他们有过一天一夜的亲密，那时敏政都是攻占的一方，他索要着没有得到过的薰；现在敏政黑豹一样柔软的身体自然温柔地舒展缠住薰，他感受到身上人的渴望，要让薰爱他。薰挑拨着敏政，一边吻上敏政短发露出的好看耳垂，他想这么做很久了，敏政这个发型很显他戴着耳坠，晃在薰眼前是明显的诱惑。薰用舌头连带着那坠子翻弄，然后整个轻轻咬住，牙齿磨擦轻撞到那几枚金属耳环。敏政喉咙里发出好听的哼声，薰就沿着他泛红且线条优美修长的脖颈吻下去。敏政轻轻喘着，双手顺着薰的修身西装外套摸进腰侧，抚触凉滑丝绸布料下发热的体温。敏政手指揪着绸缎又是抓又是扯，撩人的长腿也更支起来，曼妙地挺起腰身磨蹭。

“…你再这么撩我，我直接进去了哦。”薰咬了他一口警告说，压开敏政的腿。

“嗯……好啊…”敏政有些恍惚地回答，贴肉探进薰裤腰的手指没有一点安分。

于是被薰抓出手来，在有限的车内空间里抬折了敏政柔韧性绝佳的身体……

“呜…！薰…”这听着不完全像他之前说的那样“好啊”，薰觉得兴奋又有些心疼，埋进敏政美妙柔软里的感觉太棒了，虽然这么直接来紧得他都动不了。

敏政皱紧着眉，望着薰浮出眼泪，不是因为疼。薰刚想问他还好吗，就见敏政深深喘气，主动在薰身下扭动腰身好让自己快点适应一一他果然棒极了。

“嗯……？怎么了？”敏政敏感地察觉薰蹙眉的表情有古怪，他当然知道也能感觉到自己这么来薰更忍不了，但，还有别的什么。

“没有……我觉得妒嫉了。”薰对敏政抿出浅浅的笑，很好看。

敏政反应过来乐了，没想到薰会说这种话。“那还不是怪你自己……啊~…！轻一点、我错了！”连忙讨饶，敏政缓过气来伸手去摸薰蓄着点下须的下巴，“我也没去找很多人啊，你都知道的啊……”

薰像被敏政的手牵引似的压下来吻他，更压迫的感觉和渐起的律动令车内迅速升温。“我没生气，”薰结束了缠绵的长吻，有些温柔地说，“我只是发觉这样让你叫出来挺好听的。”

“唔啊~……！”

敏政这才发现这男人其实也是一只优雅的兽。但他当然喜欢薰的独占，他也喜欢激烈，享受发出刺激或愉悦的呻吟。敏政搂着薰的脖子舔吻他颈侧的蝙蝠刺青，真是邪魅，阴冷却有滚烫的汗水味道。敏政熟悉这样迷人又富有激情的黑暗，他要与他融为一体，他正与他汗流浃背地融为一体，深深地融进世上唯一同类的味道里。

这样汹涌又呼应着心底同样东西的激荡翻天覆地，令敏政狠狠地沉溺，想要坠入这万劫不复的深渊。他也正背靠着深渊。仿佛心底的疯狂被薰打开，敏政听见身后悬崖底下海浪的呼唤。“你再……这么撞下去嗯…！”敏政手指间纠缠着薰的卷发，承受着冲击迷乱地说下去，“干脆一起…啊啊……！撞进海里…！”

薰没有停下，一手越过敏政，按开他背后半靠着的车门。

“啊薰……！”突然有一瞬坠落的感觉，敏政本能地抱紧薰，身体也缠得他极紧。

薰在敏政耳边喘着气，“不会掉下去的，敏……”薰从里面拉着车门，他们并不会继续落。

敏政昏乱地反应过来他是不是应该调整姿势抓住些别的什么，而不是只抓着薰。薰接下来的话令他停止了动作：

“就算掉下去，你也抓着我啊。”

就算掉下去，你也抓着我。

我们会自由。

敏政眼前又浮出泪水，他抱紧着薰：“疯子……”

 

7.5.18——/蝶烬/ the other side started again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other BGM：  
> Different Sense  
> sustain the untruth  
> Aerosmith - Cryin'  
> Ash 2018 version  
> yesterday once more


	4. GHOUL -instinct-

今晚落脚的地方是山脚下的旅馆小屋，从白色的门廊可以看见风里夹着同样白色的雪片，还有远山苍翠间的积雪。

几乎下车的一瞬薰就确定Toshiya喜欢这里。大概因为Toshiya的家乡也是雪国的关系，薰心想。

悬崖边的那一夜后，Toshiya不肯回去。薰便开着车带他到处逛，一逛就是两个月。期间薰自然有跟公司和经纪人联系，反正tour刚刚结束，他们可以领假旅行。虽然实际情况完全不是薰跟经纪人说的有计划的旅行那样，而是更像无计划的流浪！薰会这么陪着Toshiya疯真是破天荒了，连Toshiya也觉得惊讶，他并没有像许多年前那样孩子气地闹他黏他，他只是说他不想回去而已。

认识了17年，他好像从没这么陪过他，两人心里都这么想到。其实……他们好像也没有正式交往过，所以这两个月朝夕相对的相处，有些陌生又带点新鲜。

薰到底是爱计划的A型血，因此他们的「流浪」只是没有固定行程而已，并没有落得风餐露宿，车子也没有抛锚或者不够油。当然寻找住处和采购补给都是两人分担的，Toshiya经常也会难掩兴奋地望着某处说“薰，今晚我们住那里吧，我去问问看”或者“待会儿你要不要吃xxx？”

今次入住旅馆的老板娘是个和善的胖太太，但不知怎么误会他俩是来度蜜月的。Toshiya忍笑，薰只愣了愣，然后抿了个怎么看都是成熟好男人的温柔浅笑，没作解释。他看起来好像挺得意的，Toshiya又有点懊恼。

薰见Toshiya的嘴唇不满地噘起来，觉得可爱也更想笑。可能这个国家同性情侣挺常见的？薰想，又或者Toshiya的身材在西方人间会被认成高挑女子？他剪短的发型衬得俊秀的五官很显中性美，今年又瘦了……是因为烦恼吗？薰想起他以前烦恼失恋时会说没有食欲，有些心疼。

也许他们真的有点像度蜜月，不然怎会进了房间就拥抱接吻起来？不知是因为薰心疼Toshiya开始，还是因为Toshiya那些许不甘心的小懊恼开始，但很快他们就只感到甜蜜与沉醉。Toshiya形状美好的唇是让薰品尝不尽的诱惑，薰带着易显男性气概的浅笑以薄唇夹绊着轻轻咬他，来感受Toshiya唇瓣润泽的柔软；而Toshiya灵巧的舌尖反复舔过薰略嫌凉薄的唇线，他像是依恋他，又像是诱使他来捕捉自己。薰这次愿意很快就范，于是Toshiya揉着薰脑后的卷发任他加深亲吻。

搂着Toshiya的腰分开唇时，薰在Toshiya半湿的黑眸里看见迷恋。但他不再像年少时那样会对薰倾诉出口，这是他终于成熟后的神秘沉默，他把握得太好，他的感情沉得太深，只让薰更想要他。并且薰知道，Toshiya并非刻意诱惑。

于是薰搂近Toshiya的腰，意犹未尽地不让这吻结束 。Toshiya上身稍稍后仰靠到墙壁。他们旁边的白色粉墙上错落着富有山林野趣的天然小装饰，甚至还有鹿角。而Toshiya正像一只被猎手锁定的灵巧鹿类。

那吻爱怜地蔓延至Toshiya的鼻尖、脸颊、眼睑……“我该……先放你去吃东西…”仁慈的猎手温存地说，他还记着对他的心疼。也因为薰手上的爱抚并没有停，听来像是在说情话。

“你想要……放开我吗？”Toshiya含糊着俏皮的笑意问，蹭了一下薰十分帅气的鼻尖。他感觉薰的手游移过臀部，又扣回腰际，不像是要放开的样子。

“我不想。”明确的回答。然后那双手果然把Toshiya大力拉过去，没两步两人就倒上整洁的床铺。“你还不饿，是吧？”薰在Toshiya上方脱着外衣说。

Toshiya翘着唇角摇头，他说真的。而他身上黑色开襟外套的扣子本来就没有扣，薰眼见Toshiya左手修长的手指自己勾起里面的T恤下摆，漂亮的腹肌露了出来。

“你还诱惑我？”薰的薄唇抿起好看的弧线，这次Toshiya是故意的，无法否认他很享受这般养眼。但薰刻意盯着却不碰那里，直接拉开了Toshiya的裤链。手指划弄着下方，满意地欣赏那片腹肌被激起性感的轻颤。

当Toshiya望着薰更蹙起眉来时，薰伏下去将吻一下下烙在Toshiya腹间，在挑弄的那只手也滑进去抚握。“我先不进去，好吗？”他怕会一发不可收拾，不再放Toshiya出房间。

“嗯……随便……”Toshiya眯着眼睛，左手随着薰伏下去而抬高，勾在指上的衣物便也被拉高。看他沉醉的模样，都不知道他是不是故意的。

“敏……你怎么这么诱人？”薰甚至觉得他的每句话都很暧昧，一手套弄着感受他灼热的变化，一边抬头吻上Toshiya露出起伏的胸膛，含住凸起。

Toshiya发出舒服的哼声。“大概因为……嗯……我喜欢看你…忍不住。”他闭着眼睛一只手也探下去为薰服务。“啊……”虽然是Toshiya自己先忍不住发出呻吟。

薰眯起细长的眼睛看Toshiya仰头喘着气，Toshiya的脖颈修长优美，喉结却很突出，上下滑动着十分性感。薰被吸引着一口咬上去，含吻不放——他不习惯说，他更喜欢用行动来表达占有。“嗯嗯…薰…！啊……！”Toshiya真像被捕住的猎物一样颤抖。

薰在Toshiya喉间留下吻痕，他不准备放Toshiya出去了。“敏，转过去。”薰拍拍Toshiya腰侧，如他所愿他不想忍了。

“唔嗯……你别放开…”始作俑者却沉迷在薰带给他的攀升感中，听不进去。

“你转过去，我不放开。”薰动手搬他的腰。Toshiya这才配合地翻了个身，后腰诱人的曲线裸露出来。房间里的暖气已经起来了，两人也已被熏得很热。薰帮手Toshiya脱掉他身上凌乱的衣服，自己也扯开身上开着领口的黑衬衫，露出花臂纹身。

“嗯…？你不是说……”感觉到薰从背后压上来，他之前说不进去，倒害得Toshiya没心理准备。

“我想再舒服些，你也是吧？”薰吻了Toshiya的肩。伸手去翻床头柜，这种地方还真备了润滑剂。

“为什么总是我在下面？”这两个月都是。突然想到找他茬。

“我年纪大了，体谅点。”四十岁的男人说。

“%#…&你年纪大了不是应该我来吗？”Toshiya转头看薰，哄骗人也讲点逻辑。“啊……”后方突然冰凉的触感令Toshiya又转回去红了脸。“这姿势真丢脸…”Toshiya小声说，不知为何他会介意让薰这样对他。

“这样对你的腰好一点。”没有那么大负担，虽然知道他的身体柔软。薰边说话也调皮地将润滑液涂到Toshiya腰侧，然后空着的那只手又绕到他前面。“你刚才让我别放开的，这样好了？”薰心想他大概因为这个跟自己闹别扭？很快地，听见Toshiya又喘起来，餍足的猫儿似的。不，当然还不够的。

他插进去时自觉有些急躁，“啊啊…好棒……”Toshiya轻声叹出来，薰弄得他有点疼，但丝丝疼痛伴随着巨大的快乐，他着迷爱他的苦涩与甜蜜。

薰变得沉重的喘息里震过隐约一声低笑，“敏…你很棒。”他贴着亲吻Toshiya的脖子。怎么会有这样仿佛为契合对方而存在的造物？他爱着自己，自己亦爱他，再没有比这更欣喜若狂的占有，薰为之赞叹也为之疯狂。

在这之前他从未想过自己在世间还有这样的另一半，因此他未曾不满，也不曾如此渴望。现在薰将满腔的热情都激发倾注出来，汗水流过缠撞的躯体，汗湿的棕色卷发粘在脸上、身下Toshiya滑腻的颈窝、还有薰布满纹身的肩背上，长相冷峻的男人在激情中甚至显得有些偏执。

Toshiya甜腻地呻吟着，他放肆起来浑身都性感得叫人受不了。而他反复叫薰名字的声音又似乎总带着多年前羞怯的味道。薰去咬Toshiya敏感柔软的耳垂，他知道这份羞怯是出于Toshiya独对自己的喜欢，他早就知道。同时放浪又脸红着的Toshiya实在让薰极度兴奋，他火热的身体蚕食着薰的理智。

“啊薰……！”Toshiya闭上眼睛享受，身后这男人待他温柔起来会让他有想要溺死在那爱意里的强烈憧憬，而这男人激烈起来又是一种带着奇妙优雅的野蛮，刁钻的，像他的曲子似的。Toshiya早已心折，异常刺激的快感层层打颤着从身体里面漾出去，他觉得自己舒服得要疯，都分不清那是极乐还是煎熬。他什么都控制不住了，他没法不被他捉住，他怎么逃得开他，他没法不迷上他。Toshiya转过脸来够薰的唇，像是要吻他。

薰也凑向Toshiya时却见他开口伸出软舌，Toshiya着迷地舔薰脸颊带点冷酷感的凹陷，从下往上一次舔过薰开启着欲吻他的两片薄唇，舔到薰滴汗的鼻尖。他喉咙里被薰弄出来愉悦刺激的吟声不断，薰眯眼看Toshiya仰起美丽汗湿的脸满是深陷欲望的表情，那双唇喘得很红，那简直是比女人还要娇美的唇瓣，他身体充满韧劲的每一处却让占据着的他清楚知道他是男人。Toshiya舌尖的扭转肯定是一种诱人堕落的邪恶，薰沉重喘了两声，“Fuck…！”一手钳起Toshiya的下巴狠狠吻进去……

……

 

“这下我真的饿了……”情潮退去过后，Toshiya趴在床上说。

薰的唇像是不经意地擦过Toshiya的背，“我去找点吃的来。”他放开Toshiya。他之前一路做下去时就这么打算了，反正他会喂饱Toshiya的。

“你就这样出去啊？”Toshiya回头看已经下了床的薰，“冲一下吧。”他现在这样子谁看了都猜到他俩刚做了什么。

“当然。”

薰去隔间的浴室迅速冲了个澡。边擦着头发出来，“你想吃什么？”

“肉。”Toshiya抱着枕头。

薰看他闭着眼睛惬意又放松的模样想笑，看来他食欲不错。

去餐厅找晚餐时老板娘给了不少野味，这地方伙食还挺新鲜。薰没多作停留，回到房间，Toshiya却不在床上，浴室传来水声。

大约过了十来分钟，浴室的门开了。Toshiya在腰间裹着浴巾出来，“啊我洗了个澡。”他见薰已经回来了，抬起下巴示意喉结上的红印，“你居然真的留在这种地方。”

薰打量着欣赏自己的杰作，Toshiya埋怨的口气他听来也很受用。“怎么样我技术不错吧。”得意，“过来吃东西。”房间里没餐桌，老板娘给了他一个可以架在床上的折叠木托盘。

“我也给你留个你对比下是谁技术不错~”Toshiya一手去搂薰，带着沐浴后的热气靠过来，倾身歪头也要咬上薰喉间，被薰手上塞来一片肉准确堵了嘴。

“唔……这是什么？”

“鹿肉。”

“哇……挺好吃的。”Toshiya嚼着。

“是啊，”薰自己也吃了片，“挺好吃的。”猎手瞥眼粘着自己的猎物，心想原来是这个味道。

再喂他一块，“好了自己吃了，小心油。”

Toshiya被薰投喂得很满意，趴到床上对着餐盘自己动手。

薰坐在床沿和他一起吃，边看Toshiya光裸着上半身，肩膀手臂瘦长的肌肉线条优美，也是一番秀色可餐。“怎么你很疼啊？”老是趴着。

“…关你什么事。”Toshiya继续吃着不理他，其实差点噎到。

“我弄的，怎么不关我的事？”薰表情语气很是温柔，但已掩不住捉狭的目光。

Toshiya抬眼看他，知道他欺负人，长手一伸也学薰刚才那样用手上的鹿肉堵他的嘴。薰笑出来，Toshiya别扭又有点气呼呼的表情太可爱了。

吃完收拾好，Toshiya继续趴在床尾。“我去吹头发。”薰说，他之前只擦了擦，长发还半湿着。

“嗯……你前面出去冷吗？”Toshiya问。

“还好，外面也有暖气。”薰进到隔间，声音传出来，“你也穿件衣服，别着凉了。”

“哦。”Toshiya应着，没有动，只埋进被褥里闭上眼睛。薰在房间里走动的声音让他安心。

埋了一会儿，耳边突然响起吹风机的轰声。薰站在旁边笑着用吹风机靠近Toshiya，好像在闹他，实则先帮Toshiya吹头发。

Toshiya转脸露出笑得弯弯的眼睛，“我不用啊，头发那么短。”所以他也只是擦了一下。

“吹一下，容易着凉的。”薰温柔地说。

“嗯……”Toshiya嘴角的弧度极甜。他眯起眼来享受，吹在脑袋和露出的后颈上的暖风非常舒服。

还有薰穿梭在发间的手指。

“薰……”

“嗯？”

Toshiya只叫薰名字却也不说话。安静的房间里只剩下吹风机的声音，有什么在静静流淌。

吹干以后，薰用整个手掌揉了揉，手感很好。“我去吹了。”

“嗯^^”

薰觉得Toshiya的嘴角再甜下去，自己又会想吻他了。

 

待薰打理好卷发出来，见Toshiya已经乖乖换了件白色T恤，看起来很清爽。Toshiya仍趴在那里，但前面摊着他那本速写本，他正拿笔画着什么，大概是来了灵感。房间里电视机开着，音量调得轻轻的，影片舒缓的背景音乐，间或钢琴声如旷野间的流水。

Toshiya神情专注，薰便也不作声，随意做着自己的事。他们各自工作时都是这样。薰只偶尔观察Toshiya，见他有时微微蹙起点眉头，有时又舒展了。薰当然觉得创作中的Toshiya特别迷人，不管是作曲还是绘画。虽然他在创作时经常烦恼，但谁不是这样呢，Toshiya特别感性细腻罢了。认真烦恼着的Toshiya其实总也让薰心动。

不经意地，薰的视线停留在Toshiya执笔的右手，那只手的无名指上戴着一枚银戒。薰认得那戒指，认识他的第十年，它开始出现。最开始戴在Toshiya的左手，近两年换到右手。薰知道它是什么意思，那些年Toshiya跟谁在一起他都有留意，虽然他看似从不过问。直到四年前Toshiya来找他说失恋。

他为什么不脱下来……？薰淡淡地想，回想那个人，已经没有戴着了。薰本身并不在意这些。只是Toshiya跟自己在一起了，Toshiya不肯回家，Toshiya……的心里还会疼吗？

薰又想起四年前，Toshiya看着自己的眼睛，笑得好看说：[跟你比较疼，薰。]

他心里没由来地也觉得疼了。他以前给Toshiya的疼痛他从来不懂，而为什么Toshiya或哭或笑都会牵到自己心疼？薰想……大概因为，自己真的爱上他。

薰拿了两瓶啤酒也趴到Toshiya旁边，安静地和他并肩，电视里放着似乎是九十年代的外国影片。

不一会儿Toshiya放下笔，凑向薰这边要酒喝。

“画好了？”薰把给Toshiya的那瓶递给他。

“是啊，大概先这样。”Toshiya这次肯给薰看。

薰一边就着瓶口喝酒，一边仔细看Toshiya的画稿：“嗯，酷。”

“是吧。”Toshiya自己也挺满意。而薰的称赞总会让他特别高兴，因为对方也是能够画出很酷的图画的人。

“你要不要试着在这方面发展一下？”薰说，“你那么喜欢画画。”

“嗯，我也在考虑……不影响乐队的话。”

然后Toshiya突然问：“薰，你不催我回去啊？”

薰眼睛看着电视，“我请了假，你想回去的时候我们再回去。”

Toshiya没说话。薰随意地问：“这是什么片子啊，爱情片？”

“薰……”Toshiya拉他的手。薰转过脸来，看到Toshiya眼睛的一瞬，他心里又隐隐地疼了，他想吻他。

薰觉得那是一双流浪者的眼睛，流浪的Toshiya回不了家。是什么让他孤单，让他逃避？薰知道曾经是因为自己。那他现在是不是，也有能力可以终结Toshiya的流浪呢？

Toshiya看着薰慢慢吻向自己的唇，电影里沙哑的对白在低低地念：

[Seems right now, that all I've done in my life...was making my way here to you. (现在看来，至今为止我所做的一切…都是为了让我一路而来走向你)]

面对薰，他像扑火的飞蛾。他曾经带着烧着的翅膀逃开，他寻找着他逃避着，他迷惑，他唯一坚定的是他要为了自己破茧成蝶。他没想过他这样一路走来，最终能够让薰爱上他。

薰一点一点吻着Toshiya的唇，轻轻说：“敏，你是为了来我身边……”

Toshiya对薰的吻本能地要回应，电影里的对白继续着，那是一个漂泊的旅人沧桑的声音：

[Some people search all their life and never find this. (有些人终其一生都找不到)]

Toshiya顿了一下，捏起右手，

[Others don't even think it exists. (还有些人认为它根本不存在)]

他感觉到指上的银戒。

[This kind of certainty... (这样确切的爱…)]

Toshiya半阖着眼睛仍看着近在咫尺薰的脸孔。他说他是为了来他身边，是了，他感觉他们的灵魂这样贴近……

[Some people search all their life and never find this. Others don't even think it exists. (有些人终其一生都找不到，还有些人认为它根本不存在)]

他闭上眼睛回吻薰，除了薰，他找不到。——即使这样的认知多少也让他有罪恶感。Toshiya小心翼翼地把自己的舌尖交出去。

[This kind of certainty comes once in a lifetime. (这样确切的爱，一生只有一次。)]

不知何时酒瓶被放到了地上，Toshiya也被拉到薰身下。薰慢慢离开Toshiya的唇，Toshiya仰躺着看向薰。

薰抚摸着Toshiya的脸，Toshiya的眼里像有星星温柔的闪光，Toshiya的嘴唇像有月亮隐约的香味。

“你知道吗，我觉得我很怕跟你错过……”薰用很低的声音说。

“你会……怕？”Toshiya觉得这不像薰说的话。

“我会啊，”薰微笑，“你把我想象成什么了，我什么都不怕吗？”

Toshiya温柔看着薰：“……你不用的。你想的话，不会让自己错过。你是这样的人。”他说这话时眼里含着笑意，转而又有些哀凄，“如若错过，那是你本来就不是那么想要我。”Toshiya右手手背遮着些眼睛，投向薰的目光通透又平静。

薰抿唇，“好倔啊。”

Toshiya指间闪着那戒指淡淡的银光，他自己都没有意识到。薰温存的表情没什么变化，只是握住Toshiya那只手腕，简单地举过头顶扣住。

他不会在意这个。它成不了阻碍。如同Toshiya说的。在薰看来那是Toshiya的倔强，也是Toshiya的脆弱。这感性细腻的人太长情了，虽然他倔强起来也真是无情，比如四年前他与自己缠绵一天一夜后又离开；可他们认识的这17年，即使Toshiya离开他身边，种种矛盾和言说不明的态度一直都看在薰眼里，对此他比Toshiya更早有成熟的认识——Toshiya抗拒不了他，正如现在的他也抗拒不了Toshiya。这简直像是宿命。

“薰？”手腕被扣在头顶，这姿势令Toshiya感觉有些异样，体内有什么被触动。他应该本能地想反抗，可是他好像藉由被压制的动作感受到薰强烈地想要他。Toshiya觉得薰的身体语言仿佛有魔力。

“我想看你的样子…”薰依然用那种很低的语气说。Toshiya不知怎么有点脸红，好像会被那双在审视自己的眼睛吸进去。Toshiya有时不明白薰对自己的吸引力是怎么回事。

“想看你…属于我的样子。”于是Toshiya就这样被薰压着吻了，完全被动的姿态。竟也让他觉得兴奋，他感受到薰对他独占的意图，觉得呼吸发紧。

“嗯……还来吗？”Toshiya动了一下和薰贴在一起的腰，他以魅惑的口吻掩饰了内心的摆荡。

“你不疼了吗？”薰没有放开他，一只手在Toshiya白色T恤衣领暴露出的锁骨处抚摸着。

“……你温柔点啊。”Toshiya确信自己说这话时没有任何扭捏和不自在。

薰皱皱眉，以表情表示没什么把握。Toshiya忍不住笑他：“你不会是上瘾了吧！”他有些小得意。

“我上瘾还是你上瘾了？”薰捏Toshiya的鼻子，“还不是你撩我。”人躺在下面一只手却往薰衣服底下的腰上钻，哪次不是Toshiya撩得他失控？

“你就没有撩我吗？”Toshiya笑着挑眉，随即被自己冷不防发出一声轻哼打断。是薰抚着Toshiya锁骨的手摸下去，拇指指甲在他胸口隔着衣服擦弄。都怪薰，他变得过分敏感了。Toshiya觉得薰要吻他便仰起唇，美好的唇形诱人的待吻模样。他还是觉得薰狡诈，薰自己不怎么肯开口告白就用另一种他搞不明白的、好像魔法一样的方式放他被吸引，他感觉到了就会忍不住地想诱惑薰。

薰激烈吻着Toshiya，一手还扣着那只手腕，另一只手拉开Toshiya的一条长腿，身体挤进去磨蹭。“嗯嗯……”没几下Toshia竟忍不了：“薰……我想要了…”他在接吻的间隙轻叹。

“哼……我觉得我完了。”薰解着Toshiya的裤子。他可真要命。

“啊……嗯？”他说什么？

“每天都跟你做啊。还不止一次。”薰一边调侃着承认自己确实上瘾。

“你不想啊？啊嗯……！”

“……就是因为想才完了。”薰深入着去吻Toshiya，声音变得低哑，“敏，我慢一点……”他还记着Toshiya叫他温柔。

手早被放开了，Toshiya双手搂着薰，感受着身体深处的蠢动和激荡。“哈…嗯…都行啊……”他脸红地张着赤裸的双腿，心想自己也完了。

……

 

隔天Toshiya醒来时正搂着薰的腰。已经开始习惯这样的早晨，其实也不是真的每夜都那么放纵，只是徘徊了这么多年、走了这么远的路才拥有的彼此，相爱起来似乎就怎么也停不了。然而不管怎样，醒来时他总能抱着薰。

这好像是很久以前他梦寐以求的事情。

Toshiya赖着床，蹭了一会儿动了两下，从上方落下来一只手，摸在Toshiya头发里。

“嗯……”等Toshiya清醒了抬头，见薰正举着看乐谱。今天是看乐谱不是看书，所以Toshiya没马上出声。

带着刺青花纹的手移开谱子露出薰的脸，“你醒了？”薰赤裸着上身，Toshiya拦腰抱着他睡让他醒来也没法穿衣服。外面的天气似乎很好，阳光从没有合严的窗帘间透进来，落在薰挑金棕的卷发和肩膀的纹身上。

Toshiya凑上去，“薰，早安。”他虽然睡得乱七八糟的，却笑得像个天使。薰心想他明明37岁了，但有时候看起来还真像26岁那会儿，嘴角翘得甜蜜又腼腆。

“早。”忍不住就往Toshiya唇边稍微肉感的地方啄了一下。“哇，早安吻啊。”Toshiya很高兴的样子。

“怎么哪天少吻你了吗？”薰笑说，其实他有点受不了自己这样，想想怪肉麻的。

“嗯薰你怎么都醒这么早？”其实Toshiya很享受看薰的睡颜，但即使像现在这么在一起了，机会好像也很少。

“是你自己醒太晚了，爱赖床的家伙。”薰见Toshiya又往自己身上窝下去，“敏，放我起来。我要弹一段，刚想到的。”

“嗯嗯。”Toshiya放手，滚向一边。“啊不行我还困…”他改抱被子。

“你再赖会儿吧。”薰起床穿衣服，“这两个月跟你在一起感觉好像跑了个 tour。”

“这么爽啊~”Toshiya背对着薰笑出声，真是新仓薰式的情话，最高赞美。

Toshiya闭着眼睛渐渐迷糊的时候，听见身后传来吉他的调弦声，他朦胧地想薰要弹什么呢？新想的吉他riff吗？一般薰弹的那种很帅很噪的riff他立刻就会来精神醒了吧？定弦那么低和自己的贝斯好配啊……曾经有谁和他的贝斯好配……Toshiya皱了一点眉。若是新曲他要马上想想怎么给配上让薰惊艳的bass line……是的，他希望自己能让他惊艳。

耳边传来意外的音色，却是薰先惊艳到了他。

那像是一种眼泪的音色，蓝色的，他从未听过这样温柔治愈的音色。

薰以这样的音色一点一点弹下去的不是陌生的新旋律，而是熟悉的，记忆中久远的熟悉。Toshiya翻回身来，看见薰坐在床沿低头弹吉他的背影。可以看到薰的后侧脸，卷发半掩着面容淡淡的锋锐帅气，Toshiya熟悉薰弹吉他时的神情和姿势，音乐完全融进他身体精瘦的肌肉起伏里，竟散发出压倒性吸引人的力量。

但是Toshiya从未听过薰弹得这样温柔，这段solo在17年前那么锋利那么张扬，他的冷漠曾经也是那样伤人，如今从他指间流出来的旋律怎会……？那像是岁月，那像是时间抚平伤痕的沉淀，那像是新仓薰在一切成熟的沉淀后，给予他最温柔的治愈和包容。

那是薰独特的温柔，带着初见时就叫他难以抗拒的成熟痕迹。吉他旋律浸入Toshiya心底的一瞬间，他看见尘封的记忆角落里蓝色头发的薰，黑色马尾有时同样也是蓝色头发的自己，软弱的爱哭的自己，初时自己有些怕他。

他仓皇着表情问薰：[你们乐队成员的关系密切吗？]

带着妆的薰有很酷的眼神，关照他说：[你来看我们live的时候低调点。]

结果他还是很容易被认出来了，他觉得抱歉。薰没有说什么，他觉得薰是不是冷漠，但是这个吉他手很厉害。

来长野接他时，薰对反对他去东京发展认为难有出头之日的live house老板说：[不啊！我们一定会成功的啊！]他讨厌那个live house老板。

他后来很快地爱上薰。他甜笑地对薰说：[好帅哦！]掩不住赞美。薰对他笑得温柔。

薰在后台吃便当时顺便也喂他尝尝看，他雀跃又紧张得呛到。咳得捶墙丢脸死了，不知该庆幸还是失望的是薰好像没什么反应，也没来问他怎么了。

粉红色头发的薰对伤心掉眼泪的他说：[我们一起努力吧。]安慰了那么孤独又难过的他。他感到了温暖也顿时解决了烦恼，撑了那么久，终于失控地大哭起来。

他疯狂地爱薰。他希望能得到薰多一些的关注，他经常粘着薰，很乖地粘着，虽然有时他也任性。

但是他觉得薰不是那么的需要他。薰大概并不爱他。薰有时待他温柔，宠溺也许是薰年长他三岁的习惯，也许是他的错觉。而往往薰冷漠地将他推远。薰不需要他。

他觉得自己爱得太苦涩。薰为什么这么的吸引他，又是这样的伤人？薰是不是看不到他？因为他不够强。

他无法强到让薰注意他。他痛苦地认识到他给不了薰任何东西，于是他没有立场继续粘着薰去享受薰偶尔好似施舍给他的温柔。心绪完全被薰牵扯着这种感觉折磨极了，因为薰不爱他，他却已经失去自己了。他强迫自己离开薰，不他觉得他是痛得清醒了，他要去找他可以有的爱情。

他让自己又疯狂地爱上一个人，然而不管他和谁在一起，薰待他依然如旧。不经意的温柔，滋生情愫缠绕，他将其扼杀掉。他认定了对薰的是迷恋，他不过是在新仓薰身上做着一个他无法抑制的梦，他告诉自己那不是真的，那不是爱。

可是眼前薰的背影和四年前他在薰家里醒来的那个早晨看到弹吉他的背影重合着。那时不成熟的自己还觉得有些被冷落了。但现在想来，为什么每次他极其痛苦烦恼的时候，只有薰能给他那么治愈的温暖？究竟什么是迷恋？什么是爱？

他突然想起那个人和自己渐行渐远之前，曾对他说：[我不会喜欢你撒这种谎的，Toshiya。]

薰投入地将指间旋律又弹了第二遍，他用着没有说出口的感情。感觉到一双手从背后伸来，紧紧抱住他。

“Toshiya……”被Toshiya从后面将下巴搁在肩膀上的感觉薰十分怀念，因此薰这样叫了他的名字。转脸却被Toshiya脸上的泪水怔住。

那美丽的人，那双流浪的眼睛正流着透明的泪。Toshiya这次没有掩饰没有不让薰看他的眼泪，Toshiya只是抱得薰好紧，紧紧的好像一直都不会放手。

“敏……？”薰轻轻又唤了他一声。

“……”Toshiya被泪水打湿的唇瓣颤了颤，他好像有很多话要说，又说不出来。半晌，他伤心地呜咽：“薰我把你忘了……我忘记我曾经有多爱你了……”

那么多年来他的主观意识一直想忘记爱薰，他的潜意识又舍不得。结果Toshiya只是将多么爱薰的细节给忘了，那些他曾经一遍遍在心里甜蜜着又酸涩着的细节……他曾经那么的珍爱……

薰抬手温柔抚上Toshiya的脑袋，“……傻瓜。”Toshiya哭得很伤心。

薰放下吉他转身抱住Toshiya：“敏，我爱你啊。”他自然地说出来。怀里身体的轻颤被抽泣盖过。薰一手安慰地抚摩着Toshiya，过了一会儿，转脸吻了吻Toshiya耳边：“没事的，我都记着呢。”

“敏……跟我回家，好吗？”

“……”薰终于感觉到Toshiya点了点头。

 

18.6.24——/蝶烬/ over /弦上的蝶/ start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:  
> 等你等到我心痛 live mv version  
> the Carpenters - Superstar  
> Rebekah Del Rio - Fragilidad  
> nothing gonna change my love for you  
> Doe eyes  
> Ash 2018 ver guitar solo & Ash 1998 version
> 
> 计划外的薰敏文，上次那篇自动出来的后续  
> 没错这篇完全就是他俩自动出来的，包括车啊也是自行车，梗啊什么的我都没有太多预先设计  
> 就这么自动了1w字，相当神奇，写起来真是享受  
> 《蝶烬》系列的终章了，之后应该是新篇《弦上的蝶》，不过好像这章后面还有个尾声哎呀，以后要是看到《蝶烬》这个标题再出现不要觉得奇怪吧(真是随性~
> 
>  
> 
> 花絮，这段也可能是这样的:  
> T:为什么总是我在下面？  
> K:我年纪大了，体谅点。  
> T:%#…&你年纪大了不是应该我来吗？(哄骗人也讲点逻辑)  
> K:你不是腰不好？(讲得很有逻辑)  
> T:靠！啊...这个姿势很丢脸。  
> K:这样对你的腰好一点。  
> T:你再说腰...啊嗯...  
> K:乖，再养好些让你上我。  
> T:听你鬼扯。  
> K:那就都不让你上我好了。  
> T:%÷×#!


End file.
